Talk:Tiger
Siberian Tiger should probably be folded into this article, with redirects as necessary.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:54, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Jonathan on this. Take everything from the Siberian Tiger article (including the image) and relocate it to this article. Same big cat after all, just a different subspecies. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:45, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Or delete it and Cheetah since they add nothing of substance. ML4E (talk) 17:27, November 7, 2018 (UTC) ::The presence of tigers in fantasy works is just distinctive enough for me to look more favorably on this article than the other animals Jonathan shat onto the wiki. TR (talk) 18:04, November 7, 2018 (UTC) ::I guess we could relocate the information regarding the Siberian Tiger in The Opening of the World and The War That Came Early Series to this article. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:10, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :::I do think tiger should be saved. (There are also a couple references in the Hellenic Traders that could be added for good measure.) Turtle Fan (talk) 06:24, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess we're keeping the tiger article while the article for cheetahs and rhinos have been deleted. Is it time yet to remove the Siberian Tiger article and have all the information and the image relocated to this article? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:00, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::We'll get there. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:37, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'm still not convinced the tiger article is needed as its clear what tigers are even in fantasy works but I'll not argue further since the other two Admin think its worth doing. If you want to give it a shot JCC, go ahead. Just don't delete the Siberian Tiger article before we have had a look at your work. ML4E (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Alright ML4E, I won't delete the Siberian Tiger article (I might mark it for deletion but won't delete it). I'm just gonna relocate the info over to this article, then either you, me or someone else can delete the old article. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:15, November 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Well guys, I just relocated the information regarding the Siberian Tiger and all the works it was referenced in (The Opening of the World, The War That Came Early) as well as the picture and relocated it all to the tiger article. If anyone wants to check it out, go right ahead. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:40, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Looks good to me. Let others review it and then the "Siberian Tiger" can be changed to a redirect to the tWTBE sub-section. If we ever get a second reference to the sub-species, we can worry about it then. ML4E (talk) 21:49, November 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Works for me. TR (talk) 22:18, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Well, it looks like ML4E and TR have approved of my additions to the article. All we needs is the approval of Turtle Fan then we will be all set. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:30, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I'm on board. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:11, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I guess it's settled then. The Siberian Tiger article gets deleted entirely or redirected to this article. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:30, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I have now made "Siberian Tiger" into a redirect to the tWTCE sub-section of "Tiger". ML4E (talk) 20:41, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Thanks ML4E. Well, now that we got that out of the way, I guess we're all done with this article and talk page. At least for now, anyways. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:00, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Grim Prediction I'd hate to say this, but Crosstime Traffic is probably going to be right about what happens to tigers in the future. Given that they're being hunted for their skin and that they are more tigers in captivity than there are in the wild, it's possible that they will go extinct in the wild in a few decades and after that will only be found in zoos and such. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:50, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :It's very likely, I'm afraid. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:28, January 12, 2019 (UTC)